


Metamorphosis

by Meg7025



Category: Pikmin - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg7025/pseuds/Meg7025
Summary: Louie has been found, at last, sitting in the bottom of the most perilous cave Olimar has faced, and he's absolutely overjoyed to see his co-worker alive.perhaps he shouldn't speak too soon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Metamorphosis

Olimar had searched, scoured, scanned every cave, every field, every brush, trying desperately to find his coworker. His poor apprentice, who he’d abandoned. 

Abandoned. What a vile word, Olimar felt like a villain for having let himself forget an entire other hocotatian- one he dared to call his friend, no less!  
He’d known how terrified he’d been himself on this planet, the first time he’d crashed. With predators combing the entire planet over for food, a part of him was doubtful Louie was going to be okay, or even alive, for that matter.  
And the thought made him lightheaded, the thought that he would indirectly be responsible for whatever happened to Louie. 

The president, however, only seemed determined to avoid a lawsuit. 

They descended the final level of the dream den, beaten and bruised, with a legion of their remaining pikmin, matching in exhaustion.  
The ship scanned the area, before a sensor suddenly blipped in loudly, and he blurt out. 

*“ Louie- there he is!”*  
*” are his life functions fading? Quickly, Olimar, to Louie’s aid!”*

But Olimar didn’t need to be told twice, before the ship even finished speaking- he was already racing down the slope of the arena, into the pit, past the treasures, and to Louie’s side, carefully stooping down in front of him. 

“ Louie?! Louie, gods, can you hear me??”

The younger Hocotatian’s breath hitched when he was touched, and he blinked himself awake, sitting up, and looking up to Olimar, confused. 

*“... Wh….”*

“ you’re alright- oh thank god- you’re okay..”

Olimar couldn’t help it, he hugged onto Louie tightly, the latter’s eyes wide, as he seemed to be processing something internally.  
He winced upon contact, and Olimar pulled away

“ m-my apologies, but I’m just so glad you’re okay, I’ve been so worried— I—“

“ .. uh..”

Olimar perked up as Louie mumbled something, the boy going to stand up, putting a hand to his abdomen.  
He looked.. off. His eyes wide, his face slick with sweat. The captain backed up slightly, growing increasingly nervous. 

“ you’re not hurt, are you?? We need to get you back to the ship, it can run a scan on your—“

“ ….f-feels.. weird…”

Louie’s voice was tight, caught in his chest, as his shoulders tended up slightly. 

“... Louie..?”

There was a cracking, a sickly popping noise, and it was quiet. Muffled, almost, as Louie’s grip on his chest tightened, and he gasped like his lungs had just been blown out. Red bloomed across the front of his spacesuit long before anything started happening, but eventually, massive, skeletal protrusions pierced through the front of the hocotatians spacesuit, tearing the front open to force their way out into the open, revealing large, segmented legs that planted themselves on the ground.  
Olimar gave a blood-curling screech, that was somehow drowned entirely by the near-silent, deafening gurgling coming from his co-workers throat. As Louie’s body was hoisted into the air by the arachnid limbs- which struggled to stand not too much unlike a newborn deer- his body went slack, like a corpse, and pedipalps inched their way out of his skull, resting aside his jaw. 

His eyes were blank, a strange, alien trilling filled the room, as Olimar struggled to back away from the product of the gruesome scene:  
half hocotatian, half dweevil, and an entire monstrosity. 

Olimar blocked out the utterance of his name, as Louie barely managed to strain it out. 

“... Ccap—- taa...inn…..”


End file.
